campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 4
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 4 ''(Thank) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Expect two new chapters next time. ---- '''Bryce, stands in the center of the highway. '''Behind him, Thank looks expectently at the sun. "Its already three past midday and we found not a single spot which fits the bill," Thank sighs. "We're looking for a final cursed lane, hosting the strongest of Titan's brethren. Doesn't give much insight." "We might have little clues, but I'm already sniffin for Titan scent." Bryce remarks to him. "Yes, we're following your trail, but suppose we don't find the Titan we're looking for, what would we do?" Bryce looks on blankly. "Easy. We look for another scent." "What if that isn't the right one?" Thank questions. "We look for yet another one. Duh." Bryce dryly replies. Seriously? Isn't it obvious? "Seriously?! That would take years to find the right one!" Thank remarks, incredulously. "We don't have a time limit. And its not like there's some big threat out there." "Besides the super powered Titan?!" "Its just the strongest. Kronos is dead, so its probably Hyperion." "And you're underestimating that..." "He's been beaten before. Besides, he's not that powerful." Thank blinks at him, and Bryce merely grins. "Forget it. I'm not talking to you about this." he angrily announces. "Just follow the scent and get us over there." Cora and Kate walk in towards them. "Guys!" they yell out to them, before stopping exhausted. Somehow, Kate finds the energy to speak. "We found something you guys would love to see!" "Realy?! Show us!" Bryce screams expectantly and runs over to Kate, and jumps up and down in excitement. "Its three lanes to the right." she points to the south. "But I'm too tired to walk over there again," "Who said anything about walking?!" Bryce grins up to her, and she nods, smiling. He closes his eyes, he channels the power of Diana. He then opens his eyes, glowing pure white. His skin turns into blond fur, and his eyes fade into his skin. His feet morph into themselves, like miniature balls. His back elongates, and his hands gain claws. He was in his "speedy monster" form. He scoops Kate into his arms, and dashes off in high speed. Sometimes Thank thinks Bryce is somewhat too overpowered. For the gods' sake, he's got ten monster forms and a human form. Even worse than Chopper from that One Piece anime. He's got a form for speed, a form for strength, a form for fire, a form for flight, a form for rolling into a ball, a form for crystal control (seriously?), a form for aquatic transportation, a form for mechanical uses, and a form just for intelligence. Plus there's his combat form. That's like, totally overpowered. "So," Thank begins, turning to Cora, who was lost in thought. "We're walking, right?" Cora nods, sighing. He sighs, and she pats his back. The two turn off to the lane, and begin to walk. ........................... "Woah," Thank gasps in surprise. In front of them is a scary sight... a huge crater that must have been exposed to a meteor shower. "I feel a surge of magical energy in here." Bryce sniffs the air with his invisible nose, before reverting to human form. "I feel tingly," Cora points out, shivering. Thank gives her his jacket. She silently thanks him. "How can this exactly help?" Thank asks. "I think something like this with so much magic must have been done by a Titan." she nods to Bryce, who touches the sand. "Probably, but this place seems cursed." Thank inspects. "I'll be back for a minute." Bryce quickly tansforms into his speed monster form and dashes off. Kate looks down. "Whatever happened here, it damaged the place so bad the plants said the ground is almost infertile." Thank holds back his laugh with extreme difficulty. "The plants said that?" Cora quickly gestures him not to laugh by raising her eyebrows. "Yes, they did! I can prove it to you!" Kate snaps back, but hearing from her soft squeeky voice makes it hard for Thank to take her very seriously. After a lot of holding back, Thank looses restraining his voice, and bursts into laughter. Kate glares angrily at him, and walks off. "That was rude," Cora points out to him, annoyed. "And it sounded genderist." "Seriously, it was below my control," he apologizes. "I'm really sorry for incoherence." She rolls her eyes, still annoyed. "Just, don't do something like that ever again." He nods. And Bryce walks back in, and reverts to human form. "Guys, I found out something." Kate perks up in the distance. "Turns out, three failed construction projects for this area, and they weren't able to build in it or cultivate it. Additionately, forty two workers died here due to 'supernatural causes'" and he gestures for quotes. "And infertility," Kate adds quickly. "Then there's only one resolution for this," Thank remarks, and Cora nods to him. "This area is cursed." "But why?" Bryce asks. "Some of the Titan forces were positioned here." Thank pulls out a map. "See? This place is the closest to New York than any others. That bridge over there leads to Manhatten." "Then this lane must be our first clue!" Kate excitedly says. "Its a cursed lane!" Cora suddenly stops. "Cursed lane... Doesn't that mean there are other curse effects...?" The three others look on blankly. A sudden roar shakes the place, and they nod at each other. "Monsters." they all agree, as another roar occurs, shaking the place again. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters